School of Prompts
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: This is going to be a collection of (mostly) unrelated drabbles and one shots with various characters both well known and obscure and varying ratings but nothing over a T. It is for me to complete my prompt education! Chapter 10: Divination Classroom. Chapter 11: Drumstrang. Chapter 12: Malfoy Manor (litte Hermione trilogy)
1. K1 Invent

**Author's Note: School of Prompts! Early Education: Kindergarten (Word) - Assignment 1. Prompt - Invent**

 **I know it's short but the word count was 100! Please enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, other than a few t-shirts from Primark**

* * *

Invent

Tom was lucky that he had such an inventive imagination because he spent a lot of time inventing things.

When he was little it started small, he invented a family who loved him and who would come to take him away from this lonely life.

Then he invented friends, people who would like him before his family came to get him and who would miss him when he was gone.

But his imagination grew and the longer that he spent alone with his fiction life the darker his thoughts grew.

Eventually he decided to start anew and so he invented a whole new Tom.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	2. K2 Alarm

**Author's Note: School of Prompts! Early Education. Kindergarten 2 (Words). Prompt: Alarm**

 **It's a little choppy but on a 300 word cap I really had too much to fit in!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Alarm

Rose was so nervous, so very nervous, but at the same time she could not remember ever being so happy. In this moment she felt like her world was finally complete.

Rose smiled as her mother slipped through the doors that led to the church. Just beyond those huge doors was her future, her happiness.

Hermione smiled at her daughter, her eyes filling with proud tears, and moved to fuss over Rose. Not that there was anything to fix really, she looked perfect. Her dress, her make-up, her hair. Nothing could go wrong at this point.

The music started up and Rose took her father's arm. Hermione gave the pair of them one last proud look before scurrying down the aisle to take her place in the pew as mother of the bride.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart," Ron whispered to her as they started to walk and for Rose this was the emotional cherry on the top of the cake. She had always been a daddy's girl.

They began the process down the aisle and Rose couldn't help smiling as Scorpius came into view, she could almost see him shaking with nerves but the look in his eyes of pure love was so strong that she thought she might cry.

It was funny that as Ron placed her hand into Scorpius' as a symbol of his being ready to let his little girl go, he held on a little tighter. It was always going to be hard for him. But as Rose stood there vowing to love this man for the rest of her life she just knew it was right.

"You may kiss the bride"

This was it, the best bit, he was leaning in. But wait, opening his mouth?

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

Rose shot up in bed confused for a second before she started cursing that infernal alarm clock.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **Much Love MaryandMerlin x**


	3. K3 Pocket

**Author's Note: School of Prompts! Early Education: Kindergarten (Word) Assignment 3 - Prompt: Pocket. Word Count: 500 words**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Pool

Rose Weasley looked up from the table and grinned. Flicking her long auburn hair out of her eyes she strutted round the pool table and lined up another shot. When Scorpius had challenged her to a game he really hadn't expected her to be this good, it was a muggle game after all, but it turned out that Rose had gone with her muggle grandfather every week to something called the amusements where there was a pool table.

Scorpius was sulking off to one side, waiting for his turn, whilst Albus, Alice and Charlie stood by the bar watching with great amusement as Scorpius had his ass handed to him by his long-time rival only recently turned friend.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" she asked coming to stop in front of the moody blonde, pouting at him in mock sympathy. "Aren't you having fun? This was your idea after all."

Scorpius huffed mumbling a few unpleasant things under his breath before brushing past Rose and lining up his own shot which, thankfully, he managed to hit properly. Rose laughed as he went past and strutted to the bar to get her drink and revel in her excellence with their friends.

It had been Albus' idea to go out to the muggle bars and clubs for a few nights and they had enjoyed the slower pace. Wizarding clubs were filled with weird concoctions that very rarely went well for anyone involved. Scorpius had challenged Rose to this little game of pool in an attempt to impress her and he was failing miserably. It didn't help that he was constantly distracted by the swing of those sexy hips as she strutted round the table, a fact not lost on the other men in the bar.

Scorpius looked up to see Rose was currently being chatted up by one such low life and it made him growl low in his throat, flooding with jealousy. This was another distraction that caused him to miss shoot and the white pool ball skittered wildly to the side, hitting one of her balls instead of his. He stood up, bashing the pool cue against the side of the table in frustration. He watched as Rose giggled at the man before strutting back to the table.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight than this," she tutted at him, pursing those red lips and him, smirking and winking. She then proceeded to bend right over the table to make her shot, and potted the last ball. The only one left was the black, and she was going to win.

Se straightened and with a look of great concentration examined the table from all angles.

She turned to Scorpius and smiled at him, a real smile too. With one slender hand she gestured to the top right hand of the table. "That pocket."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin**


	4. 11 Lessons (Numeric, Pages, Charm)

**Author's Note: School of Prompts! Year 1 (Word Sets) - Assignment 1: Numeric, Pages, Charm**

 **Disclaimer: For once I actually own Kitty! She is a creation of my brain and one we may see again!**

* * *

Lessons

It was all a little bit much, at eleven years old, to not only be told that you are magical but to then be plucked from your family and sent off to Scotland for the majority of the year. But that is what happened to young Kitty Hilton, a muggle born witch who had thought she must be Matilda when her pens and pencils started dancing around the room.

She sat now at the Ravenclaw table on the morning of her first day in this big old castle turned school. She was quiet naturally, but the strangeness of this situation amplified her natural tendencies and as such she hadn't made any friends yet. She just listened as all the girls in her dorm, purebloods or halfbloods who had known about Hogwarts from birth, as they excitedly discussed what was to come.

Kitty picked at her toast but it was no use the nerves that twisted in her stomach made eating impossible. Instead she tried to distract herself. First she checked her little book bag, she had double Charms first this morning and then Transfiguration before dinner. Both textbooks were safe in there along with a reading book she had brought to avoid awkward encounters with new people. She realised she should make more of an effort but she was more scared of these people than she cared to admit.

She took the Charms book out and began to rifle through the pages trying to understand the ideas, theories and, oddly, numeric equations that littered the pages but she had no success.

"Hey, Kitty was it?"

She looked up shocked that anyone knew her name to see two identical ginger boys staring at her.

"Yes?"

"We're going to be late for charms," one insisted and Kitty realised that nearly everyone had left the hall. She jumped up in a panic and began to rush out, following the two Gryffindor boys.

It would be just like her to be late on her first day.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	5. 12 Family (Laughter, Waft, Symbolic)

**Author's Note: School of Prompts! Year 1 - word groups. Max word count: 500.**

 **Prompts: Laughter, Waft, Symbolic**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Family

Family was the most important thing to Molly Weasley and had been since she was a girl. She had loved her brothers more than anything and it had been one of the worst moments in her life when she had learnt of their death but she was a strong woman and whilst she never forgot them she was able to move on with her life and create a family of her own.

Molly wanted more than anything to build a home that was warm and happy, filled with love and laughter and whilst she might have had to shout at her boys now and then and spent the majority of her time cleaning up after the twins she knew that the home she had created really was happy.

Family didn't only have one definition for Molly. Blood was important and the bonds that blood formed were strong but you did not have to share a connection as biological as that in order to be accepted as a Weasley. Over the years she had adopted certain lost sheep into her herd of responsibility and she would guard them as any mother would.

It didn't matter to her that Harry was famous that everyone in the wizarding world knew his name. She simply saw him as a troubled young orphan in desperate need of love, care and guidance. He was under so much pressure and he was so young, the least that she could do for him was offer him a warm bed, a good hot meal and somewhere he could feel safe.

It also didn't matter to her that Hermione was a muggleborn. This young girl was just as lost as Harry, both had grown up in a world devoid of magic and to be thrown head first into such a situation would be terrifying. Even in their fourth year when the papers were spreading horrible rumours about the poor girl, Molly still made sure that she got her Easter egg at Easter. So she brought these children in and comforted them with warm and motherly hugs and the gentle waft of a cookie scented breeze, all homemade of course.

She knew that some people thought of it as silly and her own children were consistently embarrassed by it but the ceremonial Christmas sweater was important and symbolic. It showed to the world that they were a family united against the world.

Molly Weasley took her job and her family very seriously. She ruled them with an iron fist but with a warm and loving heart. She was the family matriarch and it was her sacred duty to make sure that each of her charges made it through. Whether that meant cutting stupidly long hair or adding pounds to otherwise thin and sickly bodies she would make sure that these children got what they needed.

Because they all needed a mother and if there was one thing that Molly Weasley knew she was good at, it was being a mother.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	6. 13 The Big Day (Hefty, Prize, Faithful)

**Author's Note: This seems to have been put right on the back burner because I have so many challenges that have time limits but it is not forgotten!** **Enjoy!**

 **Prompts: Hefty, Prize, Faithful**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise**

* * *

The Big Day

As Ginny stood in front of the mirror in her old bedroom at the Burrow she couldn't actually believe that her big day was finally here. Her mother and friends bustled around the room behind her chattering and fussing but Ginny didn't hear them. She didn't feel it as the tugged at her hair or straightened her dress or finally stood back and admired her. She didn't hear her mother burst into a tearful monologue about how proud she was.

All she could feel were the butterflies dancing in her stomach and all she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears. She saw the beautiful woman in the mirror with long red hair and a classy white lace dress but she couldn't quite match her up with the slightly hefty child that she considered herself to be.

Ginny turned around to face the women that surrounded her and she felt her face break into a brilliant smile but it was like her body was reacting without her prompting it. She was so nervous about making this commitment that would last for the rest of her life.

A big bouquet of beautiful rose and other flowers was thrust into her hands and she posed for a few photos with her mother before being hustled out of the house and into the garden. The big white marquee tent had been set up my all her male brothers and cousins and she could hear the chatter from all her family and friends inside.

She took a deep breath as she came to a stop beside her father who took her arm and squeezed it gently she was vaguely aware of her mother slipping into the tent but she was focusing on taking deep steadying breaths.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" her father whispered to her as the music began to play and her bridesmaids fell into line. She nodded probably a little quicker than she should have and smiled gently at her dad. "The prize is in sight sweetie it's all going to be so fantastic for you."

The line of bridesmaids disappeared through the tent flaps and step by step Ginny got closer and closer to the biggest moment of her life. She had no idea if this whole idea could ever live up to the images she had in her head. She had imagined her life with Harry since she was just a little girl and now she was actually faced with the life she had dreamed of she was afraid of it.

With one last squeeze of her hand her father began to walk her down the aisle. Ginny kept her head down for the first few steps terrified of all the eyes glued to her but when she looked up all her fears and doubts melted away.

Harry was stood there at the end of the aisle and he looked just as, if not more, terrified than she felt. He had always been pale but right now he looked sickly. He was wringing his hands together as Ron whispered frantically in his ear.

Ginny couldn't help the fond smile that graced her lips as she watched him look up and meet her eye and as he did colour flushed his cheeks and his mouth parted slightly. Ginny knew in that moment that she was doing the right thing. The fact that the mere sight of each other could calm them both down meant that they were meant to be.

Ginny made it to the top of the aisle and stood facing the love of her life. Her father proudly gave him her hand and the officiant started the ceremony. Ginny remembered all the words, she remembered promising to love and be faithful to this man for the rest of her life and she remembered how happy she felt when they were declared man and wife.

Ginny knew that they were now legally married and the would belong to each other for the rest of their lives but she knew in her heart that no matter what the little piece of paper said she and Harry had always been meant to be.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	7. 21 Party (Orange)

**Author's Note: On to colours! My colour for this was Orange! so naturally I went Weasley and since Halloween is right around the corner this fic has a halloween theme!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

* * *

Party

"You know Hermione, your sense of irony is just fantastic," Ron huffed in annoyance looking down at the costume Hermione had conjured up for him. "As if the hair wasn't enough the bright orange pumpkin suit just really sets off my complexion."

Hermione gently stroked the furry cat ears she placed above her head and smiled at her own little irony, recalling fondly the adventures of their second year. She turned to face her husband who was pouting at her and walked forward dropping a kiss on his nose.

She giggled as his face turned red and swished her furry cats tail in her hands. "There!" she declared grinning at him, "now everyone will be looking at your red nose rather than your orange costume."

Ron glared at her scrubbing at the lipstick mark she had deposited on his nose and grumbled to himself.

Hermione turned to grab her coat off the arm of the chair and started for the door to their little apartment. "Come on, Harry is going to kill us if were late," she looked back to make sure Ron was moving, "and I don't want to know what Ginny will do either."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	8. 22 Violet (Violet)

**Author's Note: School of Prompts woo! Grade 2 (colour) Assignment 2! Prompt: Violet. Lets do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise!**

* * *

Violet

Rose scoffed as she looked down at the bouquet of roses in her hands and absentmindedly read the card that came attached. It was such a typical, cliché and boring gift. Her suitor had absolutely no chance of winning her over in the manner.

It was sighed with a simple S, clearly whoever he was decided that anonymity was the best policy and really she couldn't blame him. He had crashed and burned with this gift.

Still they were beautiful flowers and it was a gift which had obviously had even a little bit of thought put in. Smiling despite herself Rose moved to the kitchen counter and rummaged in the cupboards until she found a vase. She spent 5 minutes arranging the flowers so they spread prettily out in the vase before turning and forgetting them moving on with her day.

When Rose returned home from work that evening she didn't notice that anything had changed, at least not at first. She shed her many layers of warm clothing, protection against the ever present bite in the air, before moving to set her belongings down on the sofa by the window.

She moved into the kitchen, pottering around putting the kettle on so that she might warm herself up but, she nearly dropped the milk.

The roses that she had placed on the windowsill over the sink had changed. For one they were now a rather bright violet colour, in fact they weren't roses anymore at all. Now in her vase sat a bouquet of her favourite flowers, tulips. They weren't elegant or typical and that is why she loved them more than anything.

She noticed a slip of pale cream card, scrawled with her name, propped up against the base of the vase.

 _As if I didn't know your favourite flower.  
S x_

* * *

 **N'awhhh isn't he sweet! Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	9. 23 Bad Hair Day (Hot Pink)

**Author's Note: This was just quick because it only had to be 100 words long at least but I had fun writing it and imagining it. I hope you do too!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise.**

* * *

Bad Hair Day

"It was bad enough that you turned me into a pig that one time in Transfiguration-"

"Hey but that was-"

"Don't even try it Rose, I know that it was anything but an accident. That was bad enough, but now this?" Albus pointed sharply at his head where his normally black, messy locks were still messy but definitely not black. He was sporting a rather violent and nauseating shade of hot pink.

Rose bit back a laugh.

"This isn't funny!" he insisted, all but stomping his foot. Which only made it funnier. "I have a Quidditch game in two hours, two hours! I'm going to be the laughing stock of the whole school, and once my humiliation is over I'm coming for you Weasley."

Albus turned and stormed back up the stairs towards his dormitory and the gossip that broke out washed over the common room in a wave.

"Hey!" she called after his retreating and angry form. "At least you'll always be visible!"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	10. 31 Ridiculous (Divination Classroom)

**Author's Note: I have been neglecting this for awhile because I have been taking part in a Halloween challenge but that is over now, I have successfully completed that and now I can go back to other, important things. My Prompt for this was use the location the Divination Classroom for 1/4 of my story! Set in 3rd year.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Ridiculous

"I still don't understand how you got in here," Ron commented as they packed their divination books back into their various bags and backpacks. "Of course the amount of incense in this room might just have sent me into some sort of coma."

"That is entirely possible," Harry laughed slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Or you were swallowed by one of the beanbags."

"Honestly boys," Hermione chided gently as they began to follow the trickle of students out of the dusky room. "You two just don't pay attention, I was right behind you both!"

They escaped and started down the winding staircase that led down and out of the tower. It was dinnertime and all three of the students could feel their stomachs rumbling hungrily. "I really need to start paying more attention, if I managed to miss you I wonder what else I've just let walk right by, like Lavender Brown, or one of the Patils."

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "honestly Ronald do you have to be so vulgar."

Harry laughed quietly to himself as he watched Ron round on her. "Excuse me for being a red blooded male!"

"You're 14, you have far more important things to be worrying about. Like school, and the future, not whatever bimbo is flitting about trying to get the attention of fifth years."

By this time they had reached the great hall and Ron was saved from starting an argument by being thoroughly distracted. Luckily this time it wasn't by girls but rather by something far more important. "Food," he growled completely ignoring his friends as he raced to find a seat.

"You know Hermione he's not going to change," Harry pointed out as they followed the ginger animal down the aisle.

"I know but I can always hope that someday my intellect and good sense will rub off on him and he'll stop acting so utterly ridiculous. There is so much potential in him, I mean just look at Percy. Even Fred and George are intelligent they just don't apply it properly but Ron," she sighed. "Ron is determined to just do whatever pops into his head."

"Well I'm sure if anyone can manage it it's you Hermione but ask yourself, would you really like him any other way?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	11. 32 Tour (Drumstrang)

**Author's Note: Here is another chapter! I think I'm going to try and get all of the locations out of the way today! 2/3. My prompt for this was to set atleast 1/3 of my story in Drumstrang.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Tour

Hermione crunched through the snow and wished that she had dressed a little warmer. She had known that it wold be cold out here, she had expected it to be like winter at Hogwarts buts in reality it was so much more bitter. She shuddered involuntarily.

"Are you cold?" Viktor asked his accent making the words come out stilted, he looked down at her with some concern.

"Just a little, I wasn't expecting it to be this cold," she explained, smiling at him. Hermione started to protest but was swiftly cut off as Viktor shrugged off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. The thick fur warmed her instantly, and the blush probably helped.

"I am so glad that you could make it, Hermione," he told her as they headed towards the academy. "There aren't a lot of students here over the Christmas so it is nice to see you."

"It's my pleasure," she replied.

"You are much beautiful," he told her as they kept walking and Hermione found herself twirling her hair nervously. She didn't know how to reply to a compliment like that. She certainly wasn't used to receiving them, not with a friend like Ron.

Hermione was saved from having to say anything by them reaching the big front doors of the academy. It seemed to be as cold inside as it was out and Hermione could see her breath in front of her even when the doors closed behind them.

"Impressive, no?" Viktor asked as she gazed around.

"Yes," Hermione breathed completely taken aback by the level of stonework in just one room. Countless statues of people lined every alcove and there were at least 100 alcoves in the towering hall. "Intimidating too," she commented.

Viktor laughed, "your Hogwarts boys would be afraid, no?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	12. 33 The Manor (Malfoy Manor)

**Author's Note: So this is my third and final location prompt! Woo! I had to include Malfoy Manor in half of my fic. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. Cause if you recognise it it must be yours!**

* * *

The Manor

"Stupid, filthy little Mudblood! How dare you defy me, how dare you think to resist. You will tell me and you will tell me NOW!"

Hermione screamed her body convulsing in spasms as the mad Bellatrix Lestrange cast the curtiatus curse upon her. Her hands scrabbled helplessly against the polished wooden floor of Malfoy Manor but she could do nothing to stop the pain.

"Tell me!" Bellatrix screeched.

"Hermione!" Hermione could hear him, through the screams and the cackles. "Hermione!" Ron, her Ron. He was down there waiting for her, "Hermione!" Everything was fading.

"Hermione? Hermione sweetheart wake up! Darling it's just a nightmare please wake up."

Hermione gasped as she sat up quickly looking about the darkroom as she slowly recognised that she was no longer in Malfoy Manor but rather in bed in the bedroom that she shared with Ron. Ron who was looking at her with fear and concern etched across his face.

"I'm okay," she gasped sitting back slightly and attempting to calm herself. "Just a nightmare."

"Come here darling, was it Bellatrix again," he asked but Hermione didn't really need to answer she just flinched at the name.

Ron chatted about nothing as he eased her back to sleep but Hermione couldn't help absentmindedly rubbing her scar.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	13. 41 Can't Shake You (Angst)

**Author's Note: Yeah I hate this. Sorry. Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge; Divination Assignment; Hogwarts Writing Club; School of Prompts.**

 **Card: Salazar Slytherin - write about one of the Sacred 28**

 **Assignment: Write about revenge**

 **Prompt: Smoggy**

 **Genre: Angst**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

Can't Shake You

Theo breathed deeply and resisted the urge to cough, the thick smog that hung over London coated his mouth and lungs making everything taste sour. He really hated London, especially the exclusively muggle sections, it managed to be freezing cold and annoyingly smothering all at the same time.

It was necessary however that he be here, that he stand on this corner, under this electrical streetlight, looking up at that window. The inhabitant of the flat which he gazed at needed to know that he was still here and still pissed off.

The curtains twitched and Theo witnessed a flash of red. She could see him that was good. She would get slowly more and more paranoid the longer that he waited here. He had been here every night for the past week; she couldn't know that tonight would be the night that he struck.

In all honesty he was surprised that she hadn't gone to Potter and begged for his protection, he was in the auror program now and would now be able to protect her. Maybe it was the guilt stopping her from sharing their secret, maybe she actually regretted it.

Some would think that he was over reacting going to such lengths to wreak revenge but the popular saying was all wrong. Hell hath no fury like a man scorned. Especially when he never wanted to open his heart to her in the first place.

The curtains moved again and this time Ginny's face appeared at the window. The pair stared at each other for a long time before she motioned with her hand. Theo felt his eyebrows rise as he realised that she was inviting him in.

Theo carefully crossed the street and entered the building, climbing the two flights of stairs that led him to her front door.

The door opened.

"What are you doing Theo?" Ginny asked wearily

"What, not going to invite me in?" he asked pointedly, "people might see us together out here."

Ginny sighed loudly. "I told you time and again that was a mistake, I'm sorry but we aren't right together."

Theo surged forward and pinned Ginny against a wall, rage coursed through him. "You took my heart and you forced me to show it, then as soon as famous Potter turns his head you discard it," he ground out through gritted teeth.

"What we had it wasn't real."

"So now you're a liar and a whore." Ginny gasped at the insult and shoved him off her slapping him soundly across the face. Theo's cheek began to smoulder.

"You will regret that, little blood traitor. Just like you will regret giving up on me, I would have treasured you more than Potter ever could. I hope you know that when he discards you for the women fame will bring him. This isn't over my dear, it won't ever be. I can't shake you and you'll pay because of it."

* * *

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	14. 42 Lady Vampire (Historical)

**Author's Note: Okay! It's been awhile since I posted anything because I am just in no mood to write but I have started NaNo month so I am trying to keep in the habit! This might be my only one of the day because I do have uni work to do. So without further ado!**

 **Genre: Historical**

 **Prompt: Write about someone encountering a vampire (Lady Carmilla is a HP world vampire I checked!) - DADA Assignment**

 **Card: (Bronze) Wilfred the Wistful: Write about someone feeling wistful**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Lady Vampire

Lady Carmilla Sanguina lounged elegantly on the chaise in her drawing room. She casually observed the young woman shaking in the centre of the room almost longingly. At over 150 years old Carmilla found that she was wistful for the beauty and innocence that youth had to offer, although she knew it was something that she would never possess again.

Graceful as she was Lady Carmilla swung her legs around and fixed her unnerving yellow gaze on the young maid. "How old are you child?" she purred watching with unrestrained glee as the young creature froze stiffer than a corpse.

"Sixteen, m'lady" she mumbled trying to escape the trapping gaze.

Carmilla smiled like a cat with cream being careful not to reveal too much of her canines. She could feel her teeth elongating and they ached with the hunger that coursed through her. She moved her eyes from the fearful brown of her soon-to-be victim and slid them down to the erratic pulse just visible on her pale neck.

"Well my dear I think you would make a perfect addition to my household. I only hire a certain calibre of worker you know. Compensation will be sent to your family but I'm afraid you're mine now. Please report to Mrs Wilder upstairs for your duties."

The girl bobbed a shaky curtsey and quickly scurried out of the room. Carmilla reclined back onto her couch and smirked as she listened to the girl's progress through the house. Her heightened senses allowed her to track the shaking maid as she ascended the stairs. She was muttering to herself.

"You need this job, it's okay, it'll be okay."

Lady Carmilla felt something stirring in her cold, empty chest as if an emotion was trying to find its way to her heart, but she had none. She almost laughed, it was pity. The last of her humanity was trying to convince her to spare the girl. How cute.

It was too late anyway as she reached her destination a scream ran out cutting sharply through the silence of the house. Carmilla smiled widely allowing her elongated canines to show. She could smell the fresh blood as it seeped from the now lifeless young body. She would feast well tonight.

Slow steps descended the stairs a little while later and Carmilla sat up in anticipation. The stout, homely figure of her housekeeper entered the room making sure to keep her head lowered in respect.

"Your bath is ready my lady."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	15. 43 Bond (Friendship)

**Author's Note: This is another combined one aha because I'm totally into that right now but honestly all of my prompts for this one fit so perfectly together that I just couldn't do anything but combine them. This is part of the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge, Hogwarts Writing Club, School of Prompts and History of Magic Assignment 9.**

 **Card: (Silver) Mirabella Plunket - write about a relationship between a witch/wizard and an animal**

 **Prompt: Nest**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Assignment: Write about a character visiting a shop in Diagon Alley (Eyelops Owl Imporium)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Bond

As soon as Rose walked into Eyelops Owl Imporium and her little, blue, eleven year old eyes fell on a tiny little ball of fluff in a cage in the corner of the room. Her mother, Hermione, went straight to the counter and entered into an in-depth conversation with the proprietor with which breed of owl would be best for her daughter and her imminent trip to Hogwarts.

Rose didn't listen to a word that she was saying and instead went straight for the little cage and the little owl. It had completely ignored the bar, bowl of food and little bed that was set up in the cage for it and had instead made a nest. The little owl had used its sharp little beak to tear up anything available to furnish its nest.

Rose smiled as she peered through the cage already liking how unique and interesting this little creature was. Defying convention at such a young age, much like Rose; she wasn't as work orientated as everyone expected the daughter of Hermione Granger to be.

As she watched the owl moved and the little bundle of fluff shifted to reveal a pair of beady eyes which regarded Rose with obvious interest. She smiled.

The owl untangled itself from its fluffy little nest and turned to face her completely. It obviously didn't get a lot of attention from shoppers being so young and tiny. Rose couldn't imagine how anyone could pass by such an adorable creature.

"Hello," she said moving closer. The owl hooted softly in response although it came out as more of a squeak. Rose chuckled, "aren't you a beautiful little creature." The owl preened fluffing up its feathers at the compliment but it just made it look even more ridiculous. Like a small child clomping around the house in their parents shoes.

Rose knew that this was the owl she was going home with. She turned around and her heart almost broke at the forlorn little sound that her new pet made. It thought she was leaving. "Don't worry," she whispered to the little fluff ball, "I'm coming straight back."

She scurried over to the counter where her mother and the shop keeper were discussing a magnificent white barn owl with black flecks. "Mam," she tugged at her sleeve trying to gain her attention.

"Oh, Rose darling, there you are. Look isn't she magnificent, would you like her?" Hermione gestured to the large bird who hooted proudly from behind her bars.

Rose nodded distractedly, "she is absolutely beautiful but she isn't the owl I want."

Hermione frowned and looked around the shop obviously trying to spot a better bird. "Which one do you want then dear?"

Rose turned and pointed, "that one."

The shop keeper barked out a laugh until Rose turned and glared at him. "Sorry," he said, "it's just that one is only a baby. He won't be able to carrying anything for you, not even a note."

"That doesn't matter. He is adorable, lonely and the perfect companion. I can already tell that we will be great friends. Isn't that what matters?" Rose looked up at her mother with wide, imploring eyes.

Hermione asked the assistant to fetch the little owl in question who hooted wildly and excitedly as he was brought over to the counter. Rose chuckled and pushed her fingers through the bars to stoke him carefully which he obviously loved.

"Please mammy," she begged using her childhood name as a sort of emotional bribery.

Hermione sighed and caved. "Well darling if you're sure this is the one you want, it is your birthday after all."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	16. 51 Shopping (Hermione)

**Author's Note: Oki Doke! Here we go with another 31 chapter collection (or single chapter if you're reading separately for Hogwarts Writing Club) but either way this is a combination of challenges including Hogwarts Writing Club, School of Prompts, Assignments and the new Christmas Prompts Challenge.**

 **Prompt: Sky**

 **Pairing: Dramione**

 **Character: Hermione**

 **Assignment: History of Magic Assignment 10 - write about someone visiting a shop in Hogsmeade (Scrivenshaft's)**

 **Christmas Prompts: 3. (word) Family/ 18. (object) Christmas Card**

* * *

Shopping

Hermione strolled happily along the snowy main street of Hogsmeade, glad in equal parts for the escape from the library and the peace from Harry and Ron. The two boys in question had gotten themselves detention meaning that she got to go all by herself.

Hermione tipped her head back and laughed, grinning at the sky. She felt the cold, frozen sting of snow as it pattered on her face but she welcomed it. It felt like freedom and it carried none of the stresses of life. Snow was clean and pure and she welcomed the opportunity to wipe her own slate clean.

She carried on, tramping her way across the hard packed snow. She revelled in the quiet butter beer that she enjoyed. Licking the froth off the top of her lips without having Ron squirm at how disgusting she was. Hermione snorted quietly to herself at the irony of that statement after having spent six years watching him shove every item of food imaginable into his mouth all at the same time.

"Laughing to yourself there Granger? Always knew you had a screw loose," drawled Draco Malfoy coming to a stop in front of her table. For once he wasn't flanked by his goons. She sighed, lamenting her peace and quiet and looked up at him scathingly.

"I hadn't realised you cared Malfoy," she commented calmly.

"I don't!" he declared seeming to realise that he sounded like a petulant child. "Where are your idiots?" he demanded trying to change the subject and avoid his embarrassment.

"They have detention," she replied seeing no reason why she should lie to him. Hermione stood and began to gather her coat and various shopping bags. "Not that I see why you are bothered Malfoy, it just means that you can't torment them. Now, excuse me. I have better things to do than look at your ugly face." And she swept away brushing past him and his startled face.

"I didn't realise you were a liar Granger!" he called when she reached the door but rather than deign him with an answer Hermione simply snorted and left the pub.

Because it the heart of winter and Christmas was right around the corner the nights were getting darker quicker and as Hermione made it out onto the street dusk was falling fast. She didn't really want to be walking back to the castle too late and she knew that it was nearly Dinner time. Her stomach grumbled in agreement.

There was only one more stop Hermione had to make before she left for Hogwarts and she had left it to the very end because she knew that early in the day the shop would be packed. Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop boasted a wide range of not only quills but also parchment and cards for all occasions. Right now Hermione needed a Christmas card for her family and she knew that her muggle relatives loved the magical cards.

The shop was warm and smelled deliciously of paper, quills and ink. It was weird but the smell always comforted her. It was safe and familiar.

"Merlin Granger, anyone would think this stuff made you high!" Malfoy exclaimed appearing from between the shelves. How he had beaten her to the shop when she had left him behind in the Three Broomsticks she didn't know but hot embarrassment stung her cheeks.

"Are you stalking me?" she demanded furiously.

"Of course not! Why would I demean myself like that?" he asked incredulously giving her a funny look as he moved further into the shop. "Merlin, Granger. You're so self-important."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	17. 52 Tricksters (Sirius Black)

**Author's Note: Hey there! So this is short sweet and I've tried my best to incorporate all of the prompts given to me. Granted some are a little tenuously linked but still they are all there! I hope you enjoy this :) it is for the School of Prompts Challenge, the Astronomy assignment and the Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge.**

 **Character: Sirius Black**

 **Assignment: Write about some form of manipulation**

 **Card: (Bonus) Albus Severus Potter - Write about Albus Severus Potter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Tricksters

"I can't believe you're really going to ask a picture for advice," Rose Weasley snorted as she watched her cousin Albus gather some items together. They were stood in his bedroom at the Potter house where Rose had come for a visit during the summer. All of their parents were at work and some genius had thought it would be a good idea to leave James in charge. Incidentally their 'guardian' was nowhere to be found.

"He is not just a picture," Albus protested not looking up from the items assembled on his bed, "he is one of the greatest comic and prankster masterminds ever to have lived. Who else should I go to when trying to beat James at his own game?"

Rose sighed placing her hands on her hops and levelling Albus with a stare that reminded him very much of his Aunt Hermione. She was always quietly disapproving of something or other that his dad and Uncle Ron were getting up to. "I don't think you should be trying to sink to his level," she replied slightly snootily, "you know that Aunt Ginny would deal with him if you'd just tell her."

Albus looked horrified. "I'm 15 for Merlin's sake Rose. I can't go running to my mother every time something goes wrong. You don't tell the professors about every little thing Malfoy does to you. This is about more than justice, it's about pride!" he declared staring valiantly off into space.

"Fine, go for it, whatever, I don't care." Rose lied. Albus just arched a disbelieving eyebrow and turned to leave the room. Rose scurried out of the door after him, he always knew how to get under her skin.

X

Albus grinned as they made their way through the house to his father's office. He was quite proud of his powers of manipulation over his cousin and only hoped that they would work as well on his other target.

Quietly he opened the door to his father's office and peered inside. He knew very well that Harry was out at work but that didn't mean James wasn't lurking around touching things that he shouldn't and being generally mischievous.

After discerning that the coast was clear Albus pushed the door further open and slipped inside, allowing just enough time for Rose to join him before he closed the door behind him. Reverently the pair made their way to the back of the room where a small portrait of a more than slightly bedraggled looking man sat.

The man in the frame looked up and smiled wolfishly upon recognising the pair of teenagers. He discarded whatever it was that he had been doing and turned to give them his full attention. "How can I help you?" asked Sirius Black.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	18. 53 Stuck (Lily Luna Potter)

**Author's Note: Okay so my second fic of the day! Probably my last but it is such a nice little break from my uni work I have been up to my head in books atm and I have 7 to take home from the library with me and guess what. I forgot a bag! Woop! Hour home! This is for School of Prompts challenge, Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Challenge and the Charms Assignment.**

 **Character: Lily Luna Potter**

 **Assignment: Write about the consequences of two (or more) characters using the Epoximise sticking charm.**

 **Card: (Bonus) Dominique Weasley - write about Dominique Weasley**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Stuck

"Hello? Is anybody in here?" Dominique Weasley popped her head into the magically enlarged living room of the Weasley house. Her grandparents had had to charm the house after their own enormous brood had started sprouting their own children.

A small red head popped over the back of one of the numerous sofas littering the room and Dominique was pinned with little green eyes.

"Lily!" Dominique grinned at her little cousin and moved to sit down beside her. "Excellent, I need your help."

Lily regarded her suspiciously. As the sister to infamous prankster James Sirius Potter she had suffered her fair share of pranks and was understandably wary of anyone asking for her help. Dominique rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I'm not going to prank you silly, I just need help with my holiday homework. Professor Flitwick set a charm that I just can't get the hang of."

"What sort of charm?" Lily asked putting the book she had been reading down to one side.

"It's a sticking charm." Dominique frowned, screwing up her face in concentration as she tried to wrap her tongue around the confusing word. " _Epoximise_ ," she smiled.

Lily still didn't look convinced.

"Pleeeeeeeease," Dominique whined putting on her biggest puppy dog eyes. "You'd be the bestest little cousin in the whole wide world."

Lily sighed in defeat. "What do you want to stick me to?" Dominique giggled in glee and shuffled closer, leaning over to pass Lily the book she had been holding before.

"Here, we'll use this. Uncle Harry is always saying you're glued to these things."

Lily laughed despite herself as Dominique drew out her wand. Lily sat very still as Dominique carefully pronounced the incantation and performed the wand movement. There was a flash of sparks from her wand. Dominique looked eagerly at Lily.

"Well? Did it work?"

Lily looked at her hands and let go of the book. It thudded into her lap. "Sorry," her cousin said sympathetically.

Dominique sighed in disappointment and stood up. Lily screamed. Looking down in shock she realised that the spell had worked but instead of binding Lily to her book it had bound the two girls together where their legs touched. Both legs stretched to accommodate the distance now between them looking like a line of stretched playdoh or chewing gum.

"Fix it!" Lily screeched.

Dominique pulled out her wand and opened her mouth. But stopped adopting a sheepish expression. "Er, Lily? I don't know the counter charm."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	19. 61 Sweet (Nickleback - She Keeps Me Up)

**Author's Note: There is a lot going on in this I'm not going to lie and it's late so I'm just going to skip straight to all the bits that are in this thing. Chocolate Frog Card Challenge, Hogwarts Assignments, Hogwarts Writing Club, School of Prompts and Christmas Challenge.**

 **Card: (Bronze) Tilly Toke - write about someone committing a selfless act to protect someone else**

 **Assignment: DADA - Write about someone casting off the imperious curse**

 **Prompt: Eminent**

 **Song: Nickleback - She Keeps Me Up**

 **Prompts: Poinsettia/Gingerbread House**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Sweet

Draco tried to convince himself that he didn't do it for any sort of important reason. That he jumped in front of that curse out of some sort of pride. Some sort of need to prove to everyone that he was the best. But inside his traitorous heart, he knew the truth. The truth that he jumped in front of the imperious curse because he couldn't bear watching her get tortured. Hearing her struggle and scream against the compelling spell. Watching the heartbreak in her eyes as she succumbed to it.

As the sweet feeling washed over him, urging him to forget his every problem, every worry, every heartache. Everything melted into his peripheral and a feeling of contentment filled him.

Everything, that is, except her. Hermione.

He was vaguely aware of his professor, if such a cruel man could be given such an important title, ordering him about but his voice was small and unimportant in the face of such grace and beauty. Hermione Granger, the know it all mudblood witch who had stolen his attention and his heart.

He ignored everyone and everything else and focused solely and completely on Hermione.

He looked at her hair, wild and untameable just like her spirit. She might be a quiet person, studious to a fault, but she was one of Gryffindors most eminent members and that lioness prowled freely inside her. Draco knew that more than anything after his close encounter with her in their third year. He didn't know what she washed it with but it was always sweet smelling.

He loved her passion, for books, for life but especially for Christmas. He had noticed the way she always lit up around the Christmas season. Dancing and twirling in the snow when she thought no one was looking. Picking and collecting the Poinsettia flowers that sprouted around the castle and once he even caught her down in the kitchens surrounded by house elves constructing the largest gingerbread house he had ever seen.

She always looked so happy at Christmas time.

Draco watched, as if almost in slow motion, as Hermione turned to look at him. Every eye in the room was on him, but when he had pushed her out of the way and taken the hit himself she had had her back turned. But now she looked at him, she looked into his soul.

Draco knew that she understood, they were both lonely, misunderstood creatures. That gave them a bond that went deeper than mere words. In that moment she became the brightest thing in his universe.

Their eyes met and for the first time since they had met that first day Draco saw something other than hatred in those chocolatey depths. He saw pity and gratefulness, she was thankful that he had saved her.

"Jump!"

Draco heard the voice of his professor, the one who had cast the imperious charm at Hermione. He was vaguely aware that he was supposed to obey that command but he was too taken by the beautiful light that Hermione had become.

A wave of sickness washed over him as his heart and body ignored the command that his head was trying desperately to carry out. It was like he was trying to turn himself inside out but he couldn't do anything but stare at her.

He noticed that the longer he ignored the command, the weaker the commanding voice became but the more painful the agony. But it was worth it. Every second more that he stared into Hermione's eyes her smile grew.

It started out small, obviously shocked that he was doing so well in resisting the urges of the imperious curse but no sweet whisperings of forbidden spells could ever enchant him more. Her smile continued to grow in beauty and in light but also the expression in her eyes changed from pity to pride.

Hermione knew what was in his heart. She could see that he wasn't just a scheming snake. He was brave and he was kind and this was just the first of many ways that he was going to show her just how much he loved and adored her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	20. 62 Fund Raiser (Teenage Dream - Katy P)

**Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure where this came from or what's going on at the end but Draco said what Draco wanted to say! Chocolate Frog Card Challenge, Transfiguration Assignment, School of Prompts and Christmas Challenge!**

 **Card: (Silver) Oswald Beamish - write about an interspecies friendship/romance**

 **Assignment: Transfiguration Assignment 10 - write about someone making a 'mountain out of a molehill'**

 **Song: Teenage Dream - Katy Perry**

 **Prompts: (word) Holiday/(location) German Christmas Market**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise**

* * *

Fund Raiser

As Hermione strolled around the temporary market she couldn't help smiling a sense of pride filling her from head to toe as she observed how well her brainchild was actually turning out. Hard packed snow crunched underfoot and the air was certainly bitter but wrapped up in her Gryffindor hat and scarf, holding a steaming cup of mulled wine Hermione couldn't be happier. She really loved the holiday season.

She waved at a few of the house elves running one of the games stalls who chirped up as she walked passed. "Miss Granger! Miss Granger?"

Hermione stopped and turned around giggling as she watched a little house elf scurry up to her through the throng of people. She and Tiny had become friends in her first year but she still hadn't convinced the little elf to call her Hermione yet. "Yes, Tiny?"

The little elf came to a stop in front of her panting slightly as she straightened the oversized woollen hat that had slipped over her large eyes.

"We have run out of sausages!" she squeaked obviously panicked, "they all sold out and now there is a queue and they're getting angry!" The little clipboard she was holding was wobbling as she trembled.

"Woah, woah, Tiny, calm down. You know we have another packet in the food tent, which I'm sure you can duplicate, can't you?" Hermione soothed her.

"Oh," Tiny paused losing steam she had obviously expected this to be a much bigger crisis than it had actually turned out to be. She looked a little lost for a second until Hermione gently reminded her to go and get the sausages. She giggled as the little elf gasped and scurried off again, they certainly were dramatic little creatures.

"Is it not bad enough that you're a mudblood Granger but you have to continuously sully your name by associating with those creatures."

Hermione sighed as her happy little bubble popped into nothing and she turned around to look at the blonde bane of her life. "Malfoy," she acknowledged him coldly. The most annoying thing about the whole situation was the fact that she couldn't help her traitorous body from reacting to how attractive he was.

He was stood there in skin tight jeans and a normal t-shirt, she was vaguely surprised at his owning muggle clothes, smirking at her like something right out of a teenage dream. As cliché as it was she swore her heart skipped a beat.

"Can you not just go and enjoy yourself?" she sighed, "there's plenty to do and it's for a good cause. You're always crowing about your father's money, why don't you put it to some good use."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Granger," he smirked. Hermione was confused, because wasn't it evident that that was exactly what she wanted. He swaggered towards her, making sure to deliberately brush up against her. "You can't make me a good person Granger, no matter how many fund raisers you do."

She stood confused as he walked past her and further into the market. She had no idea what he was getting at or why but he obviously thought she was trying to fix him. With a shrug she wandered off trying to regain her sense of tranquillity.

20 minutes later she spotted Draco using his father's money to play some of the games and she smiled. He wasn't a good person, but he certainly wasn't an awful person."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	21. 63 Nuisance (Poison - Every Rose)

**Author's Note: It has been a while since I last posted anything. You can blame NaNo for that! But I finished my novel and hit the 50k word mark so I am rather pleased with myself. But on with the show! This is written for the Chocolate Frog Card Challenge, the DADA Assignment, Day 4 of the Christmas Challenge and Grade 6 Assignment 3 of the School of Prompts.**

 **Card: (Gold) Ekrizdis - write about Ekrizdis, Azkaban and what he did there**

 **Assignment: Write about the Depulso Banishing Charm**

 **Prompts: (word) festive/ (colour) gold**

 **Song: Every Rose has it's Thorn - Poison**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Nuisance

Hermione was known school wide for her obsessive studying habits and ability to find enjoyment and interest in every subject but as she flicked through the History of Magic textbook that Professor Binns had given them even she started to grow bored.

 _Ekrizdis (fl. 15_ _th_ _Century)_ she read.

 _Ekrizdis was a Dark Wizard who lived during the 15_ _th_ _Century. He was of unknown nationality but became the founder and original inhabitant of the fortress turned prison Azkaban. Alone on the island, at time time unchartered by either muggle or wizardkind, Ekrizdis practiced dangerous dark magic of the worst kind. He lured, tortured and killed unfortunate muggle sailors who passed by the fortress and is believed to have been insane. After his death the concealment charm shielding the fortress and island faded and the British MoM investigated. Only the information about the Dementors, who infested the building and island, was released to the public and investigators refused to discuss any other evidence found of Ekrizdis's dark activities._

Hermione sighed and squinted against the fading light as she picked up her quill, starting to take notes on this dark wizard to add to her long list. "Founded Azkaban… tortured and killed sailors… protected island… infested with dementors…" she mumbled to herself as she scribbled away enjoying the silence.

"Seriously Granger? It's a Friday night."

Hermione, who usually prided herself on keeping her cool when presented with this particular individual, couldn't hold back the groan of frustration as she looked up and met the pale eyes of Draco Malfoy. He smirked.

"That pleased to see me, eh Granger?"

"Malfoy, I am begging you for once to just leave me alone," she whined. "I know we usually fight and spar but I just can't be bothered to deal with you right now."

" _Spar_?" he mocked circling the table and peering over her shoulder at the open textbook. He hissed sympathetically, "oh what a lovely, festive activity Granger. No wonder you're so cheerful."

Candles flickered automatically to life around them alerting Hermione to the fact it was now 7pm. Dinner would be served at any minute and she had to collect all her belongings first. Looking up she opened her mouth to tell Malfoy to go away again but couldn't help noticing how the candlelight turned his white hair to gold. She flushed at the inappropriate thoughts that filled her mind but pushed them aside.

"Oh look at that," she said nonchalantly. "Time for dinner! Off you go."

Hermione collected her bag and books stuffing everything in haphazardly in her attempts to rush. When she looked up ready to rush off she noticed that Draco hadn't moved a muscle. "What are you doing?" she asked exasperation slipping through into her tone.

He shrugged. "Nothing much."

Hermione rolled her eyes, slung her bag over her shoulder and left the library. Her steps were swift her rumbling stomach urging her on. Her wand slipped out of her robe pocket and clattered across the stone floor. She bent to pick it up noticing, as she did so, that Draco was only a step behind her.

"For goodness sake Draco," she started to turn, "don't make me Depulso you… Oh!"

As she had turned Hermione had accidently made the correct wand movement as she said the spell and a jet of light flew from her wand connecting with Draco. The air was knocked completely from him as the Banishing spell sent him flying backwards and into a wall.

"Draco!" Hermione screeched rushing down the hall to where he lay in a crumpled heap.

"Merlin Hermione," he groaned pushing himself up. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	22. 71 Home Alone (525 words)

**Author's Note: Okay so I am currently 5 days behind! I need to make that time up like yesterday so I am going to try and bash these out quickly whilst still making them interesting! woo! Okay for this first one I am going to combine it to make it nice with the other challenges but it will probably just be Christmas themed ones for today. So, Christmas Challenge, School of Prompts, Transfiguration Assignment.**

 **Prompts: (title) Home Alone/(dialogue) "Haven't you heard of peace on earth and goodwill to all men?" "No."**

 **Word Count: 525**

 **Assignment: Write about something changing and becoming completely different.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise and I don't know if that is really the name of his owl, Wiki told me.**

* * *

Home Alone

Hermione took in a deep breath and let it out allowing a big smile to crawl across her face as she basked in the peace and the silence. It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas and everyone had left the castle for the little shopping town determined to get all of their presents sorted. Hermione had already bought everything she needed by November and they were all currently neatly wrapped under her bed.

Her first order of the day was a trip up to the owlry and Hermione was currently trekking there. The castle was quite gloomy, thick clouds covered the sun and any light that might have broken through was quickly swallowed by the thick snowfall. Hermione shivered glad for the thick hat and scarf she had donned with her robes, knowing it was going to be very cold once she started to climb.

It didn't take long before she was out in the open at the top of the tower and snowflakes fell gently around her, at least it wasn't a windy day too. Roll of parchment clutched tightly in her hand Hermione headed for the open door but paused when she heard a voice.

"They don't see it Bubo, they don't know," the voice sighed with a mixture of tender affection and heart breaking sadness. Hermione peeked around the door trying to get a look at this lonely individual.

When Hermione saw Draco Malfoy sat on the steps next to a majestic eagle owl she kept looking, sure that such soft words couldn't have come from his normally vile mouth. There was no one else in the owlry. Looking back at the lone Slytherin Hermione watched as he stroked the owl with his knuckle earning an affectionate squawk.

"My father thinks I'm a waste of space, my friends only fear my empty threats and everyone else thinks I'm evil. But you know, don't you Bubo, you know I'm just lost."

He sighed and Hermione felt her heart break, she had never seen him look so small and so broken. It was a completely new Draco, one she wouldn't mind seeing more of, but it was obvious this was a side of himself he wasn't comfortable sharing.

Deciding that even Malfoy deserved his private moments Hermione turned to leave but the treacherous ice coating the ground caused her to slip, landing on her bottom with a squeak and a thud.

"Who's there!" Draco demanded shooting to his feet embarrassed and annoyed that someone could have heard him. He strode to the door and looked down at the sprawled form of Hermione Granger. "Granger!" he hissed, "how long were you stood there?"

"I just got here Malfoy, if you hadn't noticed the stairs are rather slippy."

She struggled to get up as he glared at her trying to assess whether she was lying or not. "Merlin Malfoy either move or help me up. It's Christmas! Haven't you heard of peace on earth and goodwill to all men?"

With a huff Draco reached down and pulled her up before piercing her with a glare and shouldering his way down the stairs. "No."

* * *

 **Please Leave a review!**

 **Much love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
